


Rules of Life

by NataFreak



Category: Original Work
Genre: Advanced Technology, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, BDSM, Bondage, F/M, Female Ruled Society, Female supremacy, Femdom, M/M, Male Suppression, Males wrecked the world, Masturbation Control, Medical Kink, Mistress/slave, Orgasm Control, Original Fiction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Pining, Strictly Divided Society, Submission, The Americas are under Female rule
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28796715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NataFreak/pseuds/NataFreak
Summary: Josh was born in Europe, but was never completely comfortable with the Equality Law. So he has decided to immigrate to the Americas where they haven't drifted away from the guidelines set by the Travelers. Here women rule as they are supposed to and males settle for whatever happiness can be found at their feet. And Josh can't wait to be a part of it.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Female Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 12
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I have started this a couple of months ago and I already have some scenes written out (approximately 12.000 words). I will be posting quick in the beginning - basically when I feel like it. 
> 
> I am doing a lot of world building and it will be a slow burn - but hopefully well worth the wait. Hope you like it!

"Would you like some peanuts?"

The voice was right next to my ear and it startled my already jumpy heart which suddenly was beating twice as fast as before.

I turned my head to look at the young steward, who held out a tray with numerous bags of peanuts towards me and I considered it for a second. I knew that I should be hungry. I hadn't eaten since this morning. But the queasy sensation in the pit of my stomach had me shaking my head and the steward walked on. 

My eyes returned to the window and followed the land mases that moved underneath us at astonishing speed. This was my first time flying and I wasn't sure how I liked it yet. It had been less than two hours since we had departed from Europe and it was mind-boggling to think that it was really the Americas I could see now. Back home it all seemed so far away. It was hard to imagine that I was already here.

The gentleman sitting next to me, who had been sleeping soundly since the take off, moved a little and then started snoring. An unpleasantly loud snore too and I tapped my finger against his shoulder to wake him up.

"Mmm-maa.. What? What can I do?" he asked drowsily and his eyes blinked rapidly a few times to adjust to the light.

"I'm sorry," I responded - honestly not sounding too apologetic. "But you were snoring very loudly."

He looked appropriately abashed and I forgave him somewhat and shot him a smile. "Don't worry about it. Besides, we are almost there."

He turned his own head to the window and then nodded a little. "Time to wake up then."

He stretched and I heard a few of his joints pop, before he straightened up and leaned back normally in his seat.

"You one of the emigrants?" he asked and I nodded, feeling a little queasy again.

"My name is Harold," he then said and reached his hand towards me. 

I dried my clam hand in my jeans and shook his hand. "Josh. You are a native?"

I assumed as much, since he had asked about me and he confirmed it with a nod.

"I have just accompanied my Mistress to a conference in Eindberg. We have been away for almost four weeks. It will do me good to be back home again." He sighed expectantly and relaxed back against his seat.

"Can... Can you tell me a little about how... How it will be?" I couldn't withhold the nervous edge from my voice, as I voiced my uncertainties. "I mean, I have read the brochures of course, but... It just seems that there have to be _more_ to it than that." 

My eyes were fixed on Harold's face, so I noticed the little twinge that went over it, before he could erase it with a smile.

"Nothing as big as the government structure of a continent can be described in a brochure of ten pages." His voice was comforting, but it did nothing to relax me. "The gist of it is correct, but..."

His hesitation made the queasy feeling in my stomach more profound and I could feel my fingers gripping the armrest tight, as I waited for him to continue. "But..?"

He smiled apologetically and continued.

"Well. I think that they have failed to inform how... restrictive it can be. There is a steep learning curve as a newcomer."

I tried to relax. This was not the explanation that negated my entire view on the Americas like I had feared. I liked restrictions. I looked forward to restrictions. Restrictions were the main reason, I had decided to emigrate, when they opened up the borders to more males. I tried to tell myself to ignore my fears and chuck them up to nervousness and I almost succeeded. 

"Don't worry," Harold said and I felt a comforting hand on my shoulder. "If you are anything like me, this will be the best decision of your life. I honestly can't fathom, why you Europeans went through with that Equality Law. Just look at the conflicts with Asia! It would have never happened, if you had both just stuck with the true government form."

I shrugged a little and he quickly backtracked. "Oh, I don't mean to say anything bad about _you_ of course. I mean, by emigrating, you have shown, where your allegiances lie."

And that was true. When I had gotten on this plane, I had rejected all of my former life and agreed that I wanted something different. Something more.

When I didn't react, Harold leaned back into his seat again and quieted down. Which was nice. I had had enough of political arguments in the last month. They had consumed my entire life, since I announced to my friends and family that I had decided to immigrate to the Americas. I had never realized that so many people around me had such strong feelings and opinions about a government form that nobody alive had ever tried on their own bodies. But as soon as I had announced my leaving, it was like they had all taken shifts, trying to talk me out of it. 

The funny thing was that it was mostly women, who were against my decision. Which only made me more determined to go. To me, it seemed like concrete proof that Europe had truly forgotten the essence of what the Travelers had taught us all those years ago. Which was also, why I was enclined to agree with Harold. Had they not specifically taught us that wars were the product of the Patriarchal society structure? That peace could only last with female leaders? And had we not _had_ peace and stability since then? If women were the strongest opposition to the female rule, then it seemed to me that something had gone horribly wrong. That maybe Europe was falling back into old patterns. That maybe the lessons had been unlearned. 

If I was right, then I didn't want to support such a continent. And if I was wrong. Then honestly. What could it really hurt? I had always loved the commanding voice of a woman and I had been dreaming about submitting to them almost every night since I was thirteen years old and my body started to change. Being taken advantage of. Being owned and under her rule. It had been all I ever wanted. And although there were certainly still many Mistresses in Europe, it seemed that after only a century of the Equality Law - they had lost their edge. That deep-founded certainty that they were _born_ to rule over men. That they _did_ know, what was best for us and that we _did_ owe them total obedience. Because it was the only way that we wouldn't eradicate ourselves as a species. 

A sign lit up in front of me and I reached to both sides for my seat belt. With a hum of expectation, I clicked it together in front of me, and thoroughly enjoyed, how the belt tightened itself and kept me firmly in place. 

My eyes went to the window again and I felt a rush of joy wash through me, as I looked down at what was going to be my new home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this first chapter was a bit short, but I hope that it got your attention. The next chapter will be heavy on medical kink for those who enjoy that and for anyone else - it shouldn't be so overwhelming that you should drop out on it ^^
> 
> If you like the story then please leave kudos and comments. I also take suggestions for the story's direction, so if there is something you are dying to see, then shoot me a comment and I will think about it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So since the last chapter was indeed very short, I decided to post the next one today already. In this Josh gets his first taste of the life he has chosen for himself. Enjoy ^^

I stood right behind Harold in the male line, as we walked from the plane to the airport building. But once we got there, the line split into two under signs of "Owned" and "Unowned". Harold sent me a last smile of encouragement, as he turned right and I turned left. The Unowned line was much shorter than the Owned one, but despite that, it moved a lot slower. Harold was quickly out of sight, while I felt like I moved no faster than a snail through customs.

Eventually though, a male in security uniform showed me through a door into a small examination room. In the room there was a thickly padded chair, an examination bed, a desk and a workstation on wheels. No one was in here and the male closed the door behind me. I opted to wait on the edge of the bed.

I don't know how long I waited, but it was certainly enough for the queasy feeling to re-emerge. I had expected to feel nervous once I landed, but this feeling was so much more than nervousness. I had a hard time just being in it and keeping the turmoil on the inside, where it belonged.

Eventually the door opened and a woman in a white coat walked in. She had long brown hair and glasses. She looked to be about thirty, beautifully curved and with an aura of authority that I instantly responded to. Her piercing brown eyes sent a warm sensation tingling through my body.

"Citizen or immigrant?"

The question, though not unexpected, came with such indifference that I had to swallow once, before I could answer her.

"Immigrant."

"Name?"

"Josh Perry, ma'am."

"Lie down and expose your continental chip."

I promptly laid down and turned my face towards the wall beside me to expose the side of my neck.

I felt my cock thicken with every command she made of me and I was happy, when she noticed how easily I responded to her.

"You seem to have chosen well by coming here," she said - her voice now softer than before as she held the electronic reader to my neck and glanced down at the tablet in her hand.

"22 years of age. Born May 12th 1998 in Thurford, correct?"

I nodded.

"Blood type: A negative?"

I nodded again.

"181 centimeters and as of last month 79 kilograms."

Another nod, although I wasn't sure if she was really asking me to confirm anymore.

"Green eyes, blond curly hair, no piercings or tattoos."

She packed away the electronic reader, before I had time to nod this time, but I kept my face tilted towards the wall, as she had not asked me to do anything else. Now she just sat in the chair beside me with her tablet.

"Okay Josh. In a moment I will remove your European chip and exchange it for an American one." I heard a machine on the workstation starting up and I wondered if she was actually producing my new chip right now. Thinking about losing the chip that I had carried with me since I was born felt strange, but in a way it was a nice way to underline the start of my new life.

"You are required to visit a medical facility every month to check up on the state of your chip, but that should be no problem, as you should be already used to this."

Her voice turned up a little bit at the end and I nodded to confirm. "Yes, ma'am."

"Good. The chip on this continent is slightly different from what you have been used to. It still has a GPS tracker and it still checks your vital signs hourly. But in addition it also registers the number of times that you masturbate and sends it to a national database for statistical purposes and to modulate your Personal Score - your PS. Medical facilities are allowed to use your chip as a lie detector in terms of statistical purposes and to make sure that you are answering truthfully regarding your health. If you should ever be lucky enough to find a Mistress who wants to own you, there are additional modules that can be put into effect through the chip."

Her words sent a shiver down my spine of both worry and expectancy. This had not been listed in the brochure, but I had to admit that it made a certain amount of sense. But even the thought of having something inside of me that would record if I pleasured myself, was making me even more horny than the examination had already done and I was worried that it might become a vicious cycle for me which would affect my PS in bad ways. But I tried to put it out of my mind for now. I would cross that bridge, when I had to.

"Are you ready to have your chip changed?"

"Yes ma'am." My words were sort of shaky and I felt the shame of it burn my cheeks.

"Okay then. Lie still."

The procedure itself didn't hurt much. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see her lower a machine of some sort onto my neck and then she did some adjustments before I felt a small prick as she administered the anesthesia and then just waited for her to change the chips and then reseal my skin.

When she removed the machine, I felt like an entirely new person. It was done now. There was no turning back. I had just become an American citizen and I would be so for the rest of my life. The thought was thrilling.

"You will have to be gentle around the sealing for the next 24 hours, but then you should be fine. You can sit back up now."

I did as asked and gently felt around the seal with my fingertips, though there was nothing to feel. Then I looked at her. "Can I ask you a question?"

The look that she sent me in return was chilling. "If you pay close attention to your choice of words, you already did and it wasn't very respectful."

Dread washed through me that I might have just started my new life off with rudeness towards a woman and I quickly knelt down before her, as I had seen slaves do in front of their Mistresses back home. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean any disrespect. I.. I guess, I don't fully understand how to act yet."

Seeming somewhat appeased, she sat down on her chair and met my gaze.

"In the Americas, males ask for permission to speak to a woman before doing so," she said and I looked down in embarrassment that she had had to explain this to me. Of course I would have to ask permission. I was not equal here. I was beneath every woman in this continent and I'd better learn to remember it.

"I'm so sorry, ma'am. Please forgive me. I will do better in the future." The last was a vow that I made to myself at the same time. If I were to find a life here, I would have to integrate myself as quickly as possible.

"You are forgiven, Josh. So.. What was it that you had meant to say before?"

I felt my blood starting to quicken in my veins and a smile tucked at the corners of my mouth, as I replied. "Can I speak, ma'am?"

She didn't seem completely pleased and it made me worry if I was still doing something wrong, but at least she nodded that I could continue.

"I have read about the Personal Score of course, but I was wondering if you might explain it to me again? I am not sure that I completely understand the extent of it."

"Ah yes. It is a difficult subject to relate in a pamphlet, I agree." Her voice was understanding instead of angry and I relaxed a little. "The Personal Score System was introduced more than a century ago as a way to make sure that everyone was forced to remember how they best served the common good. For males it is simple. Treat every woman as your superior. Be respectful and obedient towards us or your PS will reflect it. Every woman can connect with your chip through Bluetooth technology and relay how satisfied she was with your service. A bad rating drags your PS down, while a good rating lifts it up. The score is accumulative and old scores will eventually cease to matter as much, if you strive to better yourself for the common good."

I nodded, still unsure if I understood. "But, what is my PS used for?"

"Everything," she replied and I felt worry rush through my body again. "You PS will affect how easily you can take out a loan, if you are eligible for a job or an apartment or if Mistresses will concern themselves with your presence."

Her words felt like nails to my coffin. Suddenly I understood what Harold had meant with restrictions and it was both thrilling and terrifying to be bound so profoundly every minute of my waking life. Maybe even when I was sleeping too - how would _I_ know? And that was just the case. How _would_ I ever know? I felt like a child seated at the grown up's table - entirely ignorant of how I should act to appease them.

She must have seen the emerging panic in my eyes, because this was when she decided to comfort me a little.

"Don't worry, Josh. The scores of the first week will only be used as educational scores for immigrants. You'll have plenty of time to acclimate to your new surroundings, as long as you work hard to fit in."

She smiled at me and I managed to smile back although I felt anything but happiness. One week. I had one week to learn the rules of conduct of my new home, before my bad behavior would go on my personal record. It didn't feel like enough. Not nearly enough. But it was all that I was going to get and I would have to make due.

I sternly reminded myself that this was what I had signed up for. A life of strict rules and Female Supremacy. I had dreamed about being bound this tightly, even if I would find it difficult. Maybe even because I would find it difficult. At that moment, I dug up a little spot of happiness at my fate and I promised myself that I would persevere. Somehow.

"Are you ready to continue with the exam?"

I just nodded this time, as I still didn't completely trust my voice after these new revelations.

"Okay. I will ask you a series of questions and as I need you to answer truthfully, I will turn the lie detector feature on for the duration of this questionnaire. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am." I cleared my throat a little - once again in full alert mode at the thought of this new task that I might screw up.

"For legal purposes, I have to inform you that answering untruthfully to these questions will reflect badly on your PS. Do you understand?"

I could only nod this time. My throat felt so dry that I might rip it open, if I tried to speak. My hands were clammy again.

"On a scale from 1 to 10 - 1 being the lowest, 10 being the highest - how strongly do you believe in the Female Rule government form?"

At least this was an easy one, which allowed me to speak. "10."

She made a note on the tablet.

"Are you a virgin?"

A warmth in my cheeks alerted me to my most unwelcome blush, as I shook my head slightly.

"The lie detector requires you to answer the questions out loud," she said sternly and I quickly changed it to a timid "No," while my cheeks got even hotter. I had a feeling where this line of questioning was heading and I wasn't sure if I liked it.

"Have all of your sexual partners been female?"

"Yes."

"Do you ever fantasize of samesex relations?"

My cheeks were on fire, as I reminded myself that I had to answer truthfully or suffer the first negative effect on my PS. It would be much too soon. "Yes."

"In your fantasies, do you penetrate your partner, does he penetrate you or do you fantasize about both scenarios?"

"He penetrates me." My voice was barely audible at this point and I cleared my throat again.

"Have you ever had a female penetrate your anus?"

"No."

"Have you ever been punished for bad behavior in a physical way?"

"No."

"Do you fantasize about being punished for bad behavior in a physical way?"

"Yes."

"On a scale from 1 to 10 - 1 being the lowest and 10 being the highest - how would you consider your personal pain threshold?"

This one I had to think about. I had never experienced much deliberate pain, but on the other hand, as everyone else, I had experienced accidental pain on several occasions and I had never felt like a crybaby. "5, I think."

"How many times during the last week have you masturbated?"

"Maybe 7 or 8 times," I admitted sheepishly, feeling shameful of how much pleasure I had taken in thinking about this upcoming change in my life.

She continued without so much as a look at me though. "Do you find pleasure in being mildly humiliated?"

"Yes."

"Do you find pleasure in being extremely humiliated?"

"No."

With every answer, it got to be a little easier. And also a little harder. I was getting into a rhythm of just answering her questions, but my growing erection was clearly visible and I ached for her to acknowledge it. To touch me. To tease me. But she never even looked up from her screen and left all of my hopes unmet.

"Have you ever been blindfolded?"

"Yes."

"On a scale from 1 to 10 - 1 being the lowest and 10 being the highest - how much did you enjoy being blindfolded?"

"10."

And on and on it went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I have already said; comment and kudo if you like the story :) They are my sole drive to keep writing. I need to know that there are people out there, who want to read, what I write <3 
> 
> Remember that you can only leave kudos once, but comments are unlimited! And wow do I love comments ^^ I have even opened up, so guests can comment too. Help a girl out, won't you?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of a short chapter, but I hope you still like it ^^ Enjoy!

The questions hailed down over me for so long that eventually I completely lost track of time. Only my aching joints assured me that I had been kneeling for a long time now. Eventually though, she was satisfied and put the tablet away.

"I have disabled the lie detector feature in your chip, but remember that it always does a male well to speak the truth, when prompted to do so." She looked down at me over her glasses that had slid down her nose and I nodded enthusiastically. "Yes ma'am."

"Good." She stood up and I craned my neck to continue to look at her, as she stepped close to me. I felt her warm hand softly against my cheek and a whimper escaped my lips, before I could stop it. It made her smile, which of course had me whimpering again.

"In my opinion, you will be a welcome addition to our continent, Josh." She caressed my cheek a few times with her thumb and for a second or two, I was completely blissful, as I just enjoyed her praise and leaned into her touch. Then she stepped away and reality reappeared.

"I am done with you now, so you are free to leave. Here is a pamphlet with suggestions to new immigrants. What to do, places to visit, that sort of thing. I recommend that you read through it."

I stood up and steadied myself with a hand on the bed, while my legs started working properly again. Then I reached out to receive the pamphlet. "Thank you, ma'am."

I hesitated for a moment, remembering that I was not allowed to just voice my questions. "Can I speak, ma'am?"

" _May_ I speak," she corrected and I quickly changed it to suit her preference. When I had done so, she nodded.

"You have been so kind to me, ma'am. Is there any way that I can.. Repay you?" I couldn’t help but hope so.

She studied me over her glasses for a long moment, before she cocked her head to one side as if she was seeing me in a new light.

"That depends," she said and I could hear that she was considering something. "I have a ten minute break between examinations. Can you make me cum in less than five minutes?" Her voice was questioning and I opened my mouth to respond, when she held up a finger to caution me. "Don't say yes, if you can't. I will overwrite the immigrant setting on your chip to give you a bad review."

Her words actually had me doubting my abilities and for a moment, I didn't know what to answer. Because I could just play it safe and say that I couldn't do it. It would bring me nothing bad, but it also wouldn't bring me anything good. I knew well that this would be my life now. This would be the way I made decisions. But I wasn't sure that I _couldn't_ make her cum within that time frame and that was what made my decision in the end. After how aroused she had made me, I strongly felt that I should return the favor. She deserved to feel pleasure for her trouble. I would just have to work hard not to deserve her disapproval.

"I can ma'am," I confirmed and couldn't help but smile, when she did.

"Okay then. Kneel down again."

She came to stand at my side, as I knelt down despite my angry muscles. It was easy to ignore them though. My heart was racing and I could feel my blood pumping. Right in front of my eyes, I saw her gently draw up her skirt and coat snippets, until they rested around her waist. Then she bent over and rested her hands and elbows on the examination bed and spread her legs enough that I could see something glistening along her pussy lips. A deep wave of pleasure rolled through me, when I realized that I had already made her aroused, just by being in the same room as her and following her orders. For a moment, I felt happier than I ever had.

"Tongue and fingers only," she cautioned.

"Certainly, ma'am." My voice was apparently so eager that I made her laugh.

"Then do your best," she taunted and I dove in headfirst.

As I slid in between her legs, I was all but overwhelmed by the sweetness of her scent. I had no time to appreciate it though - on the clock as I was. Instead I decided to test the waters first, so to speak. I slid my tongue gently along her slit and trembled lightly with pleasure, when I heard her moan. Her taste was exquisite and I lapped it up for a few moments, while I basked in the knowledge that she was this turned on by me. By _me!_

In the beginning I focused on her clit, as I had been taught in sex ed. class. I licked it, circled it and sucked on it gently, while it was obvious that she had no qualms with moaning loudly enough that the neighboring rooms could hear her. And then I realized... Why shouldn't she? If she wanted me to make her cum, it was completely within her rights, as long as she didn't break office conduct. Again I felt like my old continent might have gotten a few things lost in translation. Women back home seemed to be embarrassed by their sexual drive. Here, they clearly weren't and I felt happy for them. Happy for me too, as I could think of no sweeter sound than the one I was hearing with every lick right now.

I moved away from her clit in plenty of time and used the tip of my tongue to explore her exposed wetness. This pulled new sounds from her and I doubled my efforts to probe, caress and tease her hungry opening. Only when I felt her press back towards me, did I let my tongue dive deep into her. She spread her legs even wider - inviting me in.

I was so aroused by now that I didn't know if I could stop myself from masturbating later. My cock fought against my boxers and jeans and I clung to her pleasure in an effort to think of something else. For a few moments, I caressed her only with my tongue, but when I sensed that it was time, I pulled back and used my fingers to drive her on instead. I experimented a little - trying to find the angle that would pleasure her the most and when I did, I used my other hand to rub her clit in circles that mirrored the rhythm that I held with my other hand.

"Oh Goddess," I heard her mutter and I sped up my movements. "Oh Goddess, oh Goddess, oh GODDESS!" Her voice steadily climbed higher and higher, until it reached it's climax at the same time that she did. An inarticulate roar burst through her lips and she stiffened throughout her entire body, while I made sure that she got all that she wanted out of it.

When she stopped shivering and motioned to stand back up - too soon for my taste - I extracted my fingers from her and tried to look somewhere else. The sight of her swollen pussy lips, glistening with her juices, had me climbing my internal walls for an orgasm myself. But I knew that I had to restrain myself. If it would reflect badly on me for pleasuring myself in the future, I might as well start trying to do better now.

Her words distracted me a little though. "Clean me up, Josh. I can't walk around here being this wet. Lick me dry."

I looked up at her, swallowed and then nodded. I crawled the two small steps to where she now stood and let my tongue caress her slit once again.

This time it felt differently though. This time there was no moaning to spur me on and no involuntary movements to tell me how much she enjoyed it. There was no arousal in it for her, although I couldn't say the same. This task of cleaning her was maybe even more arousing to me than before, because it was something that I had never done before. The women that I had been with in the past were as inexperienced as I was and although they had gotten a different education on sexuality it was still just a lot of experimenting together.

But the way that this woman just took it for granted - asked for it with no blush in her cheeks. It made me feel happy and confirmed to me that I was far better off in this world, than I had ever been in my old one.

When she decided that I had done a well enough job, she stepped back and I couldn't help but smile at her again. "Yeah, you will fit right in," she murmured and then smiled back, as I once again rose onto my feet.

Just as I was getting ready to leave, she grabbed my chin in her right hand and pulled my face down to hers. "Don't wash your face or hands for the next hour. I want to know that you are walking around out there, smelling me."

The request was so outrageous and so insanely hot that I could only nod. She then released me and called for the security guard from before to escort me to baggage claim. When the door closed behind me, I inhaled through my nose and savored her scent for a few seconds.

Only then did I realize that I never got to know her name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always.. Please leave kudos and comments for me <3 They make me so extremely happy that it makes me want to keep writing this story ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some worldbuidling coming up and introducing our first recurring characters!

My suitcase was ready for pickup immediately and I was then escorted to the front doors. It seemed that single males weren't allowed to walk around the airport unaccompanied and I felt oddly vulnerable, as the slider doors closed behind me.

The streets looked more or less, as they did back home. Hovercrafts were parked along the sidewalks and a few floated down the streets - taking their owners to unknown destinations. Trees and vegetation in general were prominent everywhere, which made me feel slightly more at home than the clean, fabricated facade of the airport had managed and the warm breeze soothed me a little to.

I had no idea where to go now though and for a moment I felt sort of lost, until I remembered the pamphlet I was still holding in my hand. For a few moments I stood undecided, but in the end I didn't want to stand here at the top of the stairs and look like the most newbiest of newbs, as I leafed through the newbie-pamphlet. Instead I looked around to find a café and to my relief there was one just down the street.

So I took my suitcase in hand and walked down there at a brisk pace. I had already lifted my hand to push in the door, when a sign stopped me short.

"No unaccompanied males," it said.

And just like that I was reeling with uncertainty. Because as I looked through the windows of the stores closest to me, I saw the same sign shining back at me from every direction. What should I do? Where could I go? Minutes past, while I just stood in place and looked this way and that - unable to make even a simple decision.

I must have made quite a spectacle of myself, because at some point, a male from inside the café seemed to take pity on me. He stuck out his head and nodded down a side street close by. "Try going down that street over there. Almost at the end there is a café, where you can go. Café Tamila."

He went back in, before I could respond and through the window, I saw him taking a seat at the floor next to a woman, who nodded just slightly in my direction. I rushed to nod back and then I turned and fled down the side street.

Close to the main street, the stores on either side were almost posh and they all had the "No unaccompanied men"-sign in the window.

I was beginning to get a bad feeling about that sign. If it was as common, as it seemed, then it would be very hard for me to find anywhere that I was allowed to be. Was I even allowed to walk on this street unaccompanied? Did I have to be accompanied by a woman or was there a loophole for someone like me?

From what I had seen of this town up until now, I didn't think so. But it seemed that the picture perfect fantasy that I had dreamed up back home, didn't quite fit into this world. I guessed that I would have to find out later, if that was a good or a bad thing. For now I just needed to find Café Tamila.

The café itself was not easy to miss with it's bright pink and blue colors and sparkling window sills, but as I walked inside, I realized that despite all of its effort to be seen - it was nearly empty. Besides myself there were only two other guests - both males - and the host, who rushed to my side with a big, slightly strained smile on his face, when I went through the door.

"Welcome, welcome. How may I serve you this afternoon?"

Though those words were common back home, I already felt sort of odd, hearing them spoken to me. I was a male and as such, it had been made abundantly clear to me that I had no right to be served in any way in this continent. I understood what he meant though. This was after all one of the only places that allowed my kind to enter.

I glanced at him for a moment, noticing his short height and the black, wavy hair that he had pinned in the neck with a rubber band to keep it away while he worked I imagined. He seemed friendly enough, although maybe slightly overworked.

I had just decided to ask for a glass of water, when a door opened and closed to a kitchen and a small male with a tray in his hand went past me on his way to one of the other guests. The smell from the tray wafted across my face and suddenly, my mouth watered.

"I would like something to eat. How much does what he is getting cost?" I pointed to the male, who had just received something that looked like a kind of stew.

"I will need to scan your chip," he said in an apologetic tone and my brows drew together a little, until I understood. Yet another thing affected by my PS.

I allowed him to scan my chip with a small device he pulled from his pocket and then waited as he typed in a few things. "25 silver pieces," he replied and I nodded.

"Then I would like that as well. And a tall glass of water."

"Certainly. If you would like to sit over here?" He showed me to a seat in a booth along the back wall and then hurried off to start preparations for my order.

I stowed my suitcase below the bench and sat down - taking a moment to look around the room.

It was a bright room with small windows facing out to the street. I wondered if that was by design for some reason. If someone had known that people like me would feel better coming here, if they couldn't be spotted from the street? Then another thought occurred to me that seemed almost more plausible after the day I had been having. Maybe it was so that people on the street wouldn't be bothered by the sight of a place with all males?

I abandoned that train of thought and looked around the interior. Along the walls, the room had been fitted with booths like the one I had been seated in. Cushioned benches and chairs surrounded a wide table. I let my eyes drift further around. There were big, colorful paintings on each wall. The signature in the corner suggested that they had all been painted by the same person and I couldn't help but wonder, who it could be.

It didn’t matter of course, but it was a funny little puzzle about a place that I now realized I actually really liked. No matter the reason for the small windows, I preferred that this was a place, where I could relax a little. Where I didn't have to be as on guard, as I had been, since my chip had been changed.

The thought of my chip led to an involuntary string of thoughts that originated in me not being allowed to masturbate and ending with me realizing that I couldn't smell the doctor's juices anymore. Experimentally, I let my tongue glide along my lips and I couldn't help but tremble a little, when my taste buds assured me that her juices were still there.

It made me aroused again to think about her and I decided that it was time to read through the pamphlet I had been given.

The first few pages were a short summary of the other brochures that I had already read before coming here and it made me wonder, if anyone actually would make this decision without researching it and thinking it through? The evidence pointed in that direction, but I had trouble imagining, who would do such a thing.

I concentrated more on the text, when I reached information relevant to me and I focused on understanding everything correctly. One of the first useful things was a map of the town with shaded sections over the places that allowed unaccompanied males. It made me feel sheepish for not just having looked through the pamphlet before trying to go anywhere. It would certainly have saved me some embarrassment.

The next couple of pages were a FAQ section with ideas of what to do, when you were a newly arrived immigrant like me. First thing on the list was finding a place to stay. There was a list of hotels that allowed unaccompanied males, but the pamphlet cautioned that this was a very expensive solution because of my lack of a Personal Score and that it would be top priority to secure a semi-permanent residence as soon as possible.

Again I had this strange realization that it all made perfect sense. If I hadn't shown that I was a male that could be trusted to contribute to the common good, it would be reasonable to charge me extra for renting a room. Of course I didn't have to like it, just because it made sense. When I had been told that my PS wouldn't be set into effect until after the first week, I had thought that this would be a good thing. Now I wasn't so sure.

Next on the list was finding a job to support my everyday needs. Being unemployed would reflect badly on my PS and it was top priority to find one as soon as possible. This was a bit confusing as they had already written that finding a place to stay was top priority. But I decided that it just meant that they had to be equally important. The pamphlet suggested that I started out trying to find a job in the shaded areas of the map, but that I - as my PS climbed - should try to find a job in the more respectable establishments, as that would help me to come within the circle of Mistresses that might be looking for a male such as myself.

Then there were all kinds of information that could be relevant at some point, but wasn't really now. I could read about what I should do, if I wanted to relocate to another city and what I should do if I wanted to open up my own establishment and many more similar entries.

The next couple of pages were information on Mistresses. The rules that they had to obey for the common good and how I would go about making myself interesting enough that anyone would consider taking me in.

The biggie was once again - the PS. As it turned out, Mistresses also had a PS. It was just regulated by other things that would be hard for a male like me to understand, which meant that it wasn't explained. I felt a little offended by this statement, until I realized that they might be entirely right. There were things about women that males had difficulty understanding. Maybe they were just trying not to overload me with information that I wouldn't need. Trying to make it easier for me to focus on the things that I _did_ need to understand.

It seemed entirely plausible, so I kept on reading. There was a section about how a few males might experience being mistreated by women and there was a hotline that one could call, if such a thing should occur. If the incident was then deemed in violation of the law then the male would be offered counseling and the woman in question would be brought in for questioning. It also warned males not to use this hotline unnecessarily, as it would result in a lowering of their PS if it was deemed that what the male had experienced was within the law.

There was a section about the PS and how to go about improving it, which I resolved to read thoroughly through later, when I had plenty of time. And then the last few pages were success stories from immigrants who arrived with the last wave and had ventured to find a good Mistress. All of them had been through rough spots, but were now happy in their new life and as I read through the stories, I was suddenly hopeful that maybe one day, I would be asked to tell my story like this.

I had gotten my food and water while I read and was pleasantly surprised at the quality. It was absolutely amazing and I was so hungry that I felt like I inhaled it while drinking big sips of water to prevent me from burning my tongue in the process.

"What do you mean, you have to raise the rent?!"

The voice of the angry male, who spoke so harshly to the host, was only audible because no one else in the room made any noise at all and I couldn't help but look up at them.

The host looked chagrined, as he held out his hand to either side in defeat. "You know I don't want to do this, Daniel. But your PS has dropped again. There is nothing I can do."

The angry man, who apparently was called Daniel, looked around the room, noticed me staring and lowered his voice, as I quickly lowered my gaze. His voice was still loud enough to carry through the room and even though I tried not to listen, I still heard his words, as he continued to discuss the matter.

"You know that I can't afford to pay any more," he hissed in an exasperated tone. "I can barely afford the old rent!"

The host made another apologetic sound. "You know that it is out of my hands, Daniel. Why won't you get a roommate? The apartment is big enough to house two."

Daniel made an unhappy sound and I guessed that this might be an old discussion between the two. "I need the living room for my studio. You know that. And don't try to bullshit me, Paul. We both know that you only want me to get a roommate to be able to charge more for the appartment."

"A profit that I then will have to forward to the government," Paul pointedly remarked and there was a tone of warning in his voice now.

"For an increase in your PS!" Daniel all but exploded, before he quickly lowered his voice again. "Please, Paul. Even if I wanted to get a roommate, no one would want to share with me. I take up more than half the space and with my low PS, anyone who lived with me has to suffer through the monthly house searches. Name me one person, who would be likely to accept those terms."

"I would."

It wasn't until both men turned their eyes to me that I realized that I had spoken the words out loud and I felt my cheeks warm up a little. But I held my ground and kept looking back at them, until Daniel finally spoke. "What?"

"I would be your roommate," I repeated and decided that it would be an easier conversation, if it didn't take place across the length of the room. So I got up and walked up next to Daniel. I looked first at him and then at Paul.

"I'm an immigrant," I told them up front and Paul nodded that he had gathered as much, when he talked to me earlier. "I landed from Europe just a few hours ago and I was just getting ready to find a place to stay for the night. The pamphlet says that I should find a semi-permanent residence as soon as possible, because I don't yet have a PS and it would be cheaper for me."

Both of them looked at me with concern. Daniel seemed opposed to the idea, while Paul seemed to worry on my behalf. But how bad could it possibly be? If Daniel turned out to be a shitty roommate, then I could start to look for another place and in the meantime I would save some money by not staying at hotels.

"You are an immigrant?"

Daniel's words were disapproving, but I refused to be chastised by a male for what I believed was right, so I just nodded. "You have a problem with that?"

"Frankly yes," he responded to my surprise, but then he shrugged and looked at Paul. "It's not like you left me much of a choice, is it?" he growled and Paul shrugged apologetically.

"Fine. Give me an hour to straighten things up before you show yourself." He looked pointedly at me and I just shrugged - though not apologetically.

Then he stalked out of the café without another word and I looked at Paul to fill in the blanks. He shrugged again. "Daniel is alright, once you get to know him," he said. "He has a bit of a temper, but he is just down on his luck these days."

It seemed that it was all the explanation I was going to get, so I nodded like I understood and changed the subject. "I suppose you know the address? And can give me a key? How much will my part of the rent be?"

Paul nodded and unlocked a drawer with a key from his belt. From the drawer, he pulled a key chain with more than twenty keys on it. Apparently Paul owned quite a few buildings. Maybe - if Daniel turned out to run close to the performance, he had just delivered - I could ask Paul to help me find another place to stay?

He studied the key chain for a moment and then pulled out one that he gave to me. "The address is 144 Mirkhouse Road. It's the top apartment and it has a marvelous view of the city." He hesitated, but then continued. "The rent for you will be 12 gold pieces and 50 silver pieces a month."

It was a steep price and I told him so, but it only merited a shrug from the man. "Prices are high for single males everywhere," he explained. "You won't find anything cheaper elsewhere. Otherwise Daniel would have moved on a long time ago." And at least that seemed plausible, so I let the matter lie, but resolved to double check his statement as soon as possible.

"It will probably be cheaper next month, when you have had time to establish your PS," he chatted on, while he managed a few things behind the counter. "If no one has told you yet, then don't take your PS lightly. It is the most important thing to you as a single male. Just ask Daniel. A bad PS will make life almost unbearably hard for you."

I raised a brow to urge him to continue, but Paul just shook his head dismissively. "No, I'd better let Daniel tell his own story, when he has decided to like you. It will probably take a little while, but he'll get there, trust me."

And for some weird reason, I did trust him. At least with this. Paul seemed like a good guy. Or at least as good a guy as a landlord could afford to be.

"Demand that he buys the food to make up for using more than half of the space," he now advised and I had to work not to show how surprised this statement made me. "He can afford it, now that he will get help with the rent and he will not be easy to live with. You deserve to be compensated a little."

I nodded and thanked him for the advice, before I went back to my seat and finished my dinner.

I wasn't sure why Paul had decided to take side against Daniel in that matter, but it made me feel happy that he had. I wondered absentmindedly while I finished eating, if maybe I was getting my first friend in my new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have been following along the past few days, you know how much I love your kudos and comments <3 So please leave them for me. I would love you for them.


	5. Chapter 5

I had had to consult the map to find Mirkhouse Road, but once I had located it, it was easy enough to find. It was only a few blocks away and only through areas where single men were allowed to walk freely.

I was getting a little nervous, as I opened the front door with my key and started climbing the stairs in the five story building. Paul had said that it was the top apartment, so I had plenty of time to monitor my anxiety growing with each step I took.

Daniel hadn't really seemed keen on me as a roommate. Granted he had not seemed keen on having any roommate, but I still got the feeling that he disliked me in particular for being an immigrant. I could only guess that his low PS would make him averse to more competition. Maybe that was the reason? Maybe he saw me as a rival?

After another few steps, I realized that in theory we actually were. On some level we would both be competing for attention from the same group of people. But if Daniel was already doing a bad job of it before I arrived, then it could hardly be my fault. Or at least that was the argument I was going to use against him, if he waited for me, keen to reignite the discussion.

Sweat was beading on my forehead, as I finally reached the door and I opted to knock instead of just letting myself in. At least this first time.

I heard steps across the floor and the door opened in front of me with Daniel standing squarely in the middle of the door frame. He didn't move out of the way to let me in, but just stood there for some long moments, while he looked me over. I did the same of course. While we had met at the Tamila Café earlier, I had been more interested in the opportunity than the male who presented it.

He was taller than me, although not by very much. His hair was short and brown and he had dark eyes. He had a beard, but I wasn't sure if he had just forgotten to shave for a few days or if he kept it that short on purpose.

He didn't smile. Didn't even look friendly to be honest and eventually I realized that he should have moved away from the door a long time ago.

"Are you going to let me in?" I asked, as brusquely as I could manage - not wanting to seem weak in the eyes of this bad tempered male.

His eyes narrowed slightly and he seemed to be deliberating for a few seconds, before he finally stepped aside and allowed me to walk in.

The first thing that struck me was the smell. It wasn't the smell of dirty laundry or food that had gone bad. No, the place reeked of paint thinner and a few other choice chemicals that I couldn't quite put my finger on. I managed to choke back an unmale-like cough and then spotted the canvases.

Rows and rows of canvases placed against every available surface and hanging down from every beam in the ceiling. There had to be more than thirty canvases of all sizes scattered around the living room and every single one of them had been draped with a sheet or a shirt. The closest one seemed to be covered with a tablecloth. I guessed that I had just seen why Daniel had wanted me to wait, before I got here. Clearly he did not want me to see what was under these drapings.

As I turned back to look at him, I could see in his face that he was prepared to fight with me over this mess in what was supposed to be the common area. But keeping Paul's advice in mind, I decided to beat him to it.

"If you are going to use up this much space in here, I expect you to pay for food." I did my very best to sound certain and not let my voice rat out how nervous I actually was.

Surprise washed over his face and he seemed less hostile almost immediately. Then he shrugged and just said; "Okay" like it was the most common request in the world. I silently thanked Paul for this idea. This meant that I could save even more money than I had expected.

"Okay," I mirrored in a decisive tone, but looked away, when I saw a smile suddenly tucking in the corners of Daniel's mouth as if he could read, just how nervous I was.

"Where is my room?" I then asked, trying to keep a little of my cool by introducing another subject.

"Right in here," he said and led the way down a small corridor with three doors. "Bathroom is in there," he said and pointed to one of the doors, "I am in here and this is yours."

He opened the door at the end of the hall into a room larger than I had expected. The same stench of paint thinner clung to everything in here and I opted to breathe through my mouth. There was only a bed, a dresser, a table and a chair situated among a variety of cloths and paper towels. It was messy and a little dirty and it seemed as if it had been occupied until very recently.

I put my suitcase on the bed and looked at Daniel. "Am I taking your room?" I asked, feeling a little guilty.

He shrugged. "Until an hour ago they were all my rooms," he said, and he was right of course. "This was my painting room, but now I will have to make due with the living room. I guess it is better than the streets." He smiled halfheartedly and I wondered if my lack of objection to him painting in the living room was really all that had been needed to change his attitude.

"It has the best view of the house though," he said and pointed out the window.

I hadn't thought about that yet, but now I walked closer to look out and immediately gasped. Paul had told me that the view was beautiful, but I hadn't believed him. Now I was forced to change my opinion.

I had seen on the map that this was more or less in the center of the city. This building was not only higher than all of its close neighbors, but the wide window here allowed me to look out over the entire west end of the city. The clean faces of the buildings weaved together with the many trees and it seemed like every angle had been carefully calculated to create pure harmony. It was breathtaking.

"Paul suggested that you asked me to pay for food, didn't he?" The voice was resigned and had a hint of amusement that allowed me to just shrug a little while I kept my eyes on the view. "Maybe."

A single laugh burst from Daniel, but was quickly cut short and then he cleared his throat. "You really don't mind about the paintings?"

I shook my head and looked at my new roommate. "I really don't mind."

\----------------------------

The first thing I did was to ask for directions for cleaning supplies. Daniel seemed a little amused, but showed me the way nevertheless. I took everything that I could carry and brought it back to my new room.

I worked for hours with the windows opened wide to introduce just a little clean air to the chemical-heavy environment and when I was done, it was actually bearable.

I made sure to close the door securely behind me to prevent the smell from the rest of the apartment to float in that direction and then I went to look for Daniel. It seemed that we had gotten past the first rough patch and I was anxious to see if it still held. I was pretty sure that he was a native and I thought that he might be able to help me with a thing or two. If he liked me of course.

I had expected to find him painting, when I reached the living room, but I was pleasantly surprised, when I recognized more appetizing smells floating towards me from the kitchen. Or well - calling it a kitchen might be a bit much. It was a sink, a small refrigerator, four cupboards, a table oven and a hot plate with two plate zones. Daniel seemed completely at home in it though and he moved around intuitively.

"It smells wonderful," I told him and nodded towards the oven. "What is it?"

"Eggplant Parmesan," he replied and absentmindedly stuck his thumb in his mouth to clean it, before he returned to cutting some lettuce. "Did you succeed in your mission?"

He glanced at me with a small crooked smile and I nodded. "Yeah, I think I can live here now," I said, only halfway kidding. Just the thought of sleeping in the room, as it had been when I arrived, gave me the creeps.

"You really are an immigrant, aren't you?" he said and I couldn't quite hear if he was joking or not.

"What does that have to do with the price on rice?" I asked and crossed my arms in front of my chest.

He shrugged and didn't look in my direction. "Most of you just really enjoy cleaning, that's all."

I didn't quite know how to answer that, so I decided to let it go. "The rest of the place could use a cleaning too," I said to push the conversation away from me and this time he looked up.

"Tell you what. I will cook, if you clean. Deal?"

I looked him over for a moment, trying to see if he was serious. But apparently he was and I shrugged. "Okay," I agreed and thought to myself that since I would clean the place anyway, it was nice enough that I wouldn't have to cook too. If I had to be completely honest with myself, I wasn't much of a cook. Something that I would like to change one day, but it didn't really have to be right now.

Daniel smiled in a satisfied way and nodded to himself before he turned to finish the dinner.

"You want some help setting the table?" I asked and stepped into the small space and opened a cupboard. How hard could it be to find a few dishes in this limited space.

"Thanks," he said and I gathered the things that I needed and went into the living room.

Only then did I realize that every flat surface in here was covered with painting supplies.

"Where do you normally eat?" I called back into the kitchen and a distracted voice called back. "On the floor."

This surprised me and for a few moments, I just stood there and looked around to see if there wasn't anything I had missed. But there wasn't and I resigned myself to dining on the floor. Cleaning the apartment definitely was a high priority, although I cautioned myself mentally that it might be a good idea, if I asked Daniel, how he wanted me to handle his stuff, before I just moved it around. He seemed like the type of person, who would mind very much, if I misplaced his favorite brush or something like that.

I found the cleanest space on the floor and placed the dishes on the carpet, before I went to find a few glasses and filled up a bottle of water. Daniel was done cooking now too and carried the piping hot dish to the living room and placed it on the floor near the dishes. Then he sat down himself and I followed shortly after.

I had to give him that the food was excellent. Eggplant was among my favorite vegetables and I was hungry after all of the work I had done, cleaning the room.

We didn't say much while we ate, but once we were done, we both scooted back to rest against a wall with our glasses and looked at each other. I didn't quite know what to say and I suspected that Daniel felt the same way. What _did_ you say to your stranger roommate?

"It has been really nice in the weather today." The words were out of my mouth before I had time to really think, if this was something I wanted to say. Which honestly? It wasn't. It was the most cliché thing that anyone had ever said to anybody in the history of the world. But since I had already said it, I just looked at him and decided that it would be his turn to say something now.

He smiled a little in response to my obvious discomfort and then shrugged. "Yeah I guess, you are right," he answered and then he was quiet again. It was honestly a little unnerving.

"So did they make you answer the questionnaire?" His tone was disapproving to the point of bitterness and I looked at him with surprise. His train of thought was not at all, as I had thought it would be. Then I nodded.

"Yeah. I guess they make all the immigrants take it?" I let it be a question at the end, although I was fairly certain that I was right. I just wasn't sure why he sounded almost angry about it.

"Not just the immigrants," he replied with dark humor. "Every single man in the continent is forced to go through those blasted questions every year."

I noted absentmindedly Daniel's use of the - very old - term 'man' to describe a male and I wondered, why he used it. I hadn't heard anybody else use it except for in the history books.

"Really? Once a year? Why?" To me his reply was almost as strange as his tone.

"Well, our limits and fantasies might have changed," he said - again with the near bitter tone. "And you wouldn't want a woman picking a toy without having updated the declaration inside the package."

My brows drew together as I looked at him. "Why shouldn't she have all of the information? That is her right, after all."

"Is it?" he replied with a sardonic smile and then seemed to shrug it off.

His words were close to anarchistic and it made me uncertain as to what I should answer. I couldn't agree with him less, but at the same time, I didn't want to start a political discussion on my first night here.

"So what did you reply to the same sex questions?"

I was thrown by his next question and while I scrambled for words, I was beginning to think that maybe Daniel did that sort of thing on purpose. Maybe he liked freaking people out. But suspecting this didn't really help, as I still felt my cheeks suddenly flash with heat and I knew that he could probably read the answer in my face.

"Don't worry," he said and he seemed to actually be trying to calm me down now. "Most of us fantasize about other men. They have made statistics over the last decade's replies and I think it was 75% of all men that wondered, what it would be like."

"Really?" I managed to croak out and then cleared my throat. "That seems unlikely?"

"Why?" was the simple reply and I could just shake my head. "Because females are the ones we should be lusting after?"

The question was clearly sarcastic, but I nodded anyway and Daniel laughed again in that little burst that he had done earlier. "You really are an immigrant, aren't you?"

He had asked me that before and I had to admit to myself that I was starting to take offence.

"Why do you keep saying that?!" It seemed that he was belittling me in some way and I didn't like it. Not at all, since it was coming from a fellow male.

He held out his hands in front of him, palms turned towards me - cautioning me to calm down. "Easy now," he said although I hadn't moved even an inch. "It's not that I don't like you. I guess, I actually do. But I just have a hard time understanding why you would want to come here, when you have it so much better in Europe. I would give anything to be there instead of here."

His words puzzled me, even if what he said was plausible. "Why on earth would you want that?" I asked and meant it. "This might actually be the best place on earth."

His answering smile wasn't a happy one. "Never forget that you chose to come here," he answered and continued to glower at me. "Some of us never had a choice at a different life."

His words did make me think more carefully about his feelings. Because although I couldn't imagine a better form of government - I too had wanted something different than what I had been born within. Maybe there were deviants within every continent?

"I guess, I understand," I said and quickly tagged on a "maybe", when I saw his surprise at my reply and he ended up smiling instead.

"I didn't think that you would."

"I don't understand why you would feel that way," I amended. "But I understand wanting something other than you were born to."

He looked at me for a while and then just nodded.

Wanting to change the subject to something less illegal, I decided to ask him about some of the things that I needed to get done.

"Do you have any idea where I could go to get a job? Preferably a good one, but right now I would settle for almost anything that would let me pay my bills." I smirked at him and added "Otherwise we will soon be facing the street again."

"Well there are a few places that you can try."

I leaned in - anxious not to miss anything as he started to make a spoken list.

"If you want something that pays well, but with little exposure to possible Mistresses, I can give you an introduction to Mathias down at the foundry. It doesn't do anything to help your PS, but the money is really good. I work there myself from time to time, when I need the money. It's a great place to build up some muscle too, if you were looking to do that."

He looked me over and I looked first down my chest and then met his gaze. "You don't think I am muscular?"

"Not really. You seem a bit to the skinny side. You would do good with some fill on those bones."

I looked down over myself again and wondered if he was right. Back home, most males looked like me. But now that I thought about it - the few males that I had met here, seemed to have a different body type. He continued, while I thought.

"Then there are some of the local shops down in the cheap part of town. You won't meet Mistresses there either, but being part of a successful store could improve your PS. And having experience with customer service could help you advance later. I know a guy or two that I can introduce you to there too. And if you really want to push your luck, you could try to go to Mistress Adelaide."

I finally looked away from my apparent lack of muscles and over at him instead. "Mistress Adelaide? I thought that Mistresses didn't concern themselves with males like me?"

He shrugged. "Mistress Adelaide is different. She takes in males, who haven't made a name for themselves yet and uses them for catering events. But she only hires ones that she thinks has potential. And if you have been turned away once, then she never wants to see you again."

He looked at me and I nodded that I had understood his cautioning.

"It pays next to nothing, but it's a good way to jack up your PS though. At least if you are willing and able to do, as they ask of you." The last sentence sounded bitter again and I realized that Daniel would never fit in with someone like Mistress Adelaide because of his deviant opinions. And frankly also because of the small wages. No matter how much he would want to up his PS - those kinds of options weren't accessible to him. I couldn't quite feel sorry for him over it, as I firmly believed that his opinions were wrong and that he should do his best to educate himself in an effort to understand why a Female Rule government was necessary. But I could emphasize nonetheless and I could clearly see how much it affected Daniel to be the odd one out in his own homeland.

"Have you tried going to Mistress Adelaide yourself?" I asked in a cautioned voice, not wanting to upset him more.

"I haven't really seen the point," he said and I knew that I had guessed right before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the last chapter that I had written before I started posting. I have another short chapter ready by now, but after that the posting speed will decrease ^^  
> But leaving those kudos and comments will most definitely make me write faster, so please send them my way <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay guys <3 
> 
> I haven't forgotten about you and I will continue this story even though there might be some time between my updates ^^

When I later laid in my bed, I had taken out the pamphlet again. If today had done anything it was to emphasize how important it would be for me to improve my PS as quickly as possible. For one thing a good PS meant a lowering of my expenses, which gave me more time to put into jacking up my PS even more. Friendly as Daniel might be, he obviously hadn't understood that. Or maybe he just ignored it. In any case I would have to be careful not to let his opinions rub off on me. From where I was standing, he looked like he had had a tough life and I didn't want to share that fate. And to avoid that, I would have to familiarize myself with the rules of this society as quickly as possible.

I skimmed through the sections I had already read, just to make sure that I hadn't forgotten anything. And then I turned my attention to the section about how I might improve my PS. It wasn't a long list.

Getting a place to stay and a job were listed at the top and I was proud of myself for having crossed out one of these already. And hopefully tomorrow, I would have crossed out the other too. I just hadn't decided where I would apply yet. What was best? Earning money or increasing my PS? It didn't seem like I could have both right now. From what Daniel said, I had gathered that the chance for increasing my PS was part of the pay at any job, so real money was only to be found, where I wouldn't get to meet any women.

The pamphlet said nothing about jobs being able to lower my PS though. It seemed that only a lack of job could do that. And beggars couldn't be choosers. Tomorrow I would ask Daniel to take me to the foundry. If it paid as well as Daniel had said, then I had the opportunity to start saving up some money for when I decided to take a job that paid less. And well.. Daniel's words about my physique had haunted me all evening. If women here liked men with more upper body strength, then I would have to work to get that.

I returned to the pamphlet and read the next paragraph. This was about serving women that I came in contact with. Of course it cautioned me to be obedient and forthcoming, should a woman want to talk to me, but it also warned me of not forcing my company upon anyone who had not shown me interest first. It said that most women considered that to be bad behavior and would punish me for it with at minimum a bad review. Maybe more if I had offended them enough with my actions. I swallowed once and tried not to let my thoughts drift to what such a punishment could entail and quickly moved on.

After my first week here, I would apparently get an invitation to a support group of other immigrants. Failing to attend would not be penalized, but I would receive a bonus, if I participated. Which I guess made sense. They wouldn't force anyone into therapy if they were uncomfortable with it, but they still preferred if I managed to get myself some sort of support system to keep me on the right track. Other immigrants would most likely share my positive view of this continent and we would be able to help each other when things got hard to bear. Single life seemed like it could be hard. It even stated that the attending of the meetings would reward me for sharing in the group sessions. It made me feel safe to know that the government cared about my mental well being in that way.

The next paragraph detailed that I would get a severe fine, which would also affect my PS, if I was found walking around unaccompanied in places that didn't allow me to do so. All kinds of law breaking were bad for my PS, obviously, but it would seem that I would get a small bonus to my PS, if I turned out to be a law abiding citizen.

I would also get a bonus, if I managed to refrain from self pleasuring for a month at a time. The bonus would grow for each passing month without self pleasuring. On the other hand, I would be penalized if I pleasured myself more than twice a month. Just thinking about it made my pulse quicken and I had to catch myself, before my hand slid down under the covers - seemingly all by itself. This was going to be a difficult one. At least it sort of gave me permission to allow some personal time twice a month without being penalized. I had a feeling that those two times would end up being a big deal to me.

I refocused on the pamphlet and the last paragraph of the list. Supporting fellow males to perform their best. Apparently my new chip was hooked up to an advanced program that would collect geographical data from me and every other male in the continent. It then ran complex algorithms on our socialisation groups and our PS to determine if a male was benefiting the males in his vicinity. Or if he was a bad influence. For which I would either be rewarded or penalized.

This last one made me worry. Mostly because of the conversation I had with Daniel earlier this evening. Daniel was definitely what the government would classify as a "bad influence" and I worried that it would end up affecting my PS badly that I had chosen to live with him. If it did, then I would have to find somewhere else as soon as possible. At least I still had this first week to find out, before it would damage me permanently. I hoped it wouldn't, because despite his reckless attitude towards the system Daniel seemed like a nice guy. Maybe I should try to help him instead? Guide him a little if he would allow me? Like he had said, it wasn't like he had a choice in living here. The Americas didn't allow for males to emigrate out of the continent. Only the other way. Maybe, when I got to know him a little better, he would actually appreciate the help?

I sighed a little and laid the pamphlet on my bedside table. It had been the hardest and weirdest day of my life. But I had also never felt happier. Tomorrow I would get a job and start earning money. And soon, I would be able to go to Mistress Adelaide. And then I would do whatever she asked of me. There were no guarantees that she would take me in, but it was a chance to bypass a lot of red tape and to get exposure to Mistresses that might be interested in someone like me. And even if nobody found me interesting enough to want to own me, I was pretty sure that I would be able to perform well enough that I would get good reviews from her clients.

I felt my cock stiffen again at the thought of what they might ask of me and I tried my best to think of something else. Otherwise it would be very hard to fall asleep. It wasn't easy though. I had been sporting a semi almost all day. I didn't allow myself to touch my cock, but when my thoughts jumped to the airport and my examination, I let my tongue lick over my lips. Because although I had showered before bed to get rid of the grime after cleaning, I had spared my mouth and tried to keep it out of the water to save the remnants of her juices. Her taste was almost gone though, but just the knowledge of it being there made my cock press up against the covers.

I knew that I shouldn't indulge like this though. This kind of thinking would lead to masturbation, which would lead to a lowering of my PS. It was just so hard. Just knowing that I couldn't touch made me want to touch ten times more. I knew that an erection would keep me from sleeping. And honestly... This was my first week. I had been told that my PS of this week would be for educational purposes. It wouldn't even go on my personal record if I indulged a little... And who could even blame me after the day I had had? I had fantasized about coming here for months. I could allow myself to celebrate a little. Just this once.

So I closed my eyes and dreamed myself back to the examination room. Only this time I was naked and lying on the table. She stood over me with that amazingly stern gaze of hers and my wrists and ankles were bound to the table. My fingers traced my cheek, where she had cupped it earlier and then I let them drag down over my neck and collarbone until I softly pinched both of my nipples. Oh Goddess that felt amazing. For a few moments, I kept pinching and twisting my nipples, until they became sore enough that it wasn't fun anymore.

Then my fingers glided down over my stomach. I lifted up a little and put one hand at the small of my back, before I laid back down to capture it - leaving only one hand free. That hand continued down and caressed my hard cock. Oh shit it was hard. Just as hard as it had been, when I gave her her orgasm. I licked my lips again and imagined her hand gripping around my cock like this. I was breathing hard now and I was so far in the fantasy that I couldn't help but whimper, when I moved my hand down along my length. Down. And then up. Slowly... Teasingly. How wonderful wouldn't it have been, if she had touched me like this? If she had  _ used _ me like this.?

In my fantasy she straddled me and slowly cradled my hard length with her wet womanhood. I was moments away from cumming now, so I slowed down although it was nearly impossible. But even in my fantasy, I wanted her to have her fill and her fun, before I got mine. As I stroked myself it was almost painful while I imagined her riding me in this excruciatingly slow pace. I was riding the edge of my orgasm, but didn't allow myself to tumble over the ridge just yet. Instead I imagined the vivid picture of her, looking down at me, while her moans - those beautiful moans that I had gotten to witness - were dragged up and flooded my memory. Only when I heard her roar like a beautiful lioness, did I allow myself to cum while I did my very best to not moan too loudly.

I laid still for a few moments and just enjoyed the relaxed state that my orgasm had put me in. The world never seemed more beautiful than right now. But unfortunately I had gotten ahead of myself and hadn't had anything ready to catch my juices in. Instead it was now smeared all over my covers and myself. So eventually I sat up to find something to wipe myself down with. And that was when I noticed it. The slightest sound of steps reached me and when I looked, I saw a shadow moving under my door. Just for a second. And then it was gone. I sat still in shock and embarrassment for long enough that I also heard the faint sound of a door opening and closing further down the hall. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me some sugar if you like this <3


End file.
